A variety of externally worn sanitary absorbent articles are known in the art, such as, for example, sanitary napkins and liners. Such articles typically include a liquid permeable cover layer, a liquid impermeable barrier layer and an absorbent core arranged between the cover layer and barrier layer. These articles primary mode of operation is to absorb the menstrual fluid after such fluid escapes from the body.
Body-attachable sanitary absorbent articles are also known, such as for example body-attachable sanitary napkins. These articles are structured in much the same way as conventional sanitary napkins but further include an adhesive arranged on the body-facing surface of the article that allows the article to be selectively attached to the body. Although these body-attachable articles are placed in close proximity to the vaginal opening, their primary mode of operation is the same as a conventional napkin, that is, they absorb menstrual fluid as it escapes from the vaginal opening.
Other known sanitary absorbent articles are adapted to be arranged either partially within the vagina (e.g. certain interlabial articles) or entirely within the vagina (e.g. tampons). Although these devices are adapted to be inserted within the vagina, their basic mode of operation is the same as a napkin. That is, the article is adapted to absorb menstrual fluid.
A problem with all of the articles described above is that the effectiveness of the article is limited by the fluid handling capabilities of the article. To provide adequate protection, absorbency of the articles must be sufficient so as to prevent fluid leakage. Products with such absorbency, however, tend to be large, bulky or otherwise uncomfortable. And, being absorbent, such products, under certain conditions, for example a particularly heavy menstrual flow, are subject to leakage and failure. Another problem associated with absorbent type feminine articles relates to their use during activities requiring bodily contact with water (such as swimming). In such cases, extra fluids (e.g., water) are absorbed by the absorbent article in addition to any vaginal fluids, thereby increasing the discomfort of such absorbent articles to the user.
In view of the above, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an article that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art articles described above. In addition, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an article that has a primary mode of operation that differs from the above described articles. Specifically, the article according to the present invention, as described in greater detail below, functions not by absorbing menstrual fluid but rather by maintaining menstrual fluid within the vagina thereby preventing the same from escaping the body. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a non-absorbent or substantially non-absorbent article that is sized so as to be compact and unnoticeable or substantially unnoticeable by a user during use. A further aspect of the present invention is to provide an article which increases the confidence of the user that there will be no leakage of vaginal fluid or exudate after application of the article during athletic or otherwise strenuous activities.